


Too Much

by Primarina (sherlockstummy)



Series: The Kitten and the Bug [6]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Caretaking, Comfort Food, F/M, Fluff, Food, Massage, Songwriting, Stress Relief, lots of cursing inevitably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8546809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockstummy/pseuds/Primarina
Summary: Dan gets stressed out trying to write a song, and Vie provides some quiet support.





	

Dan ruffled a hand through his hair, frustrated. His eyes nearly glazed over as he stared at the same fucking paragraph he’d been staring at for the past hour.

Two hours. Two hours of work, and this is what he got? A paragraph that wasn’t even remotely good?

Danny growled and threw down notebook and pencil both, satisfied by the harsh slap of the book and the clink of the pencil, and angrily ruffled his long fingers through his curls. The lyrics were somewhere in there. He’d been kicking them around all goddamn day, and now they just wouldn’t come.

Something about the atmosphere shifted, and he could now smell…chicken?

Dan uncurled slightly in a daze, blinking at the coffee table before him. A cool Pepsi can sat beside a steaming bowl of chicken noodle soup, seemingly placed there by magic. The singer groaned and beat his forehead against his wrists, as if this would knock the lyrics to the front of his brain. But doing so only made his muscles curl up tightly, and he could feel his heart beat faster.

Fuck, he was getting stressed.

Danny took a deep breath and poked his head out of his little cave. A hand nestled gently amongst his curls, and he felt himself tilting into the treatment with a sigh.

“You okay, Ly?”

Danny looked over his shoulder to find Vie there, her hand in his hair, quietly hovering. How long had she been here, by his side, watching him try to work on this song?

He realized dully that he was in her house. And this evening hadn’t really been what they planned at all. “’M sorry,” he mumbled, sighing. “We were supposed to watch a movie.” His stomach was now reminding him, as it tried to during a Grump session earlier today, that he actually needed food to live, and the warm soup was very tempting. But she’d gone out of her way to make him food, too, because Vie was a strict vegetarian. He sighed at himself, thinking he was being a bad boyfriend again, and his insides began to twist into knots.

“Shh,” Vie said gently, continuing to pet and lightly tug at his hair. “It’s okay, Ly. Just relax.” Her other hand moved down his neck to his shoulders, her fingers dancing over the flat surface of his back as she lightly tested for tense muscles. Then, a light massage began, both her hands working, one in his hair, one on his back.

“You should really try to eat, if you can,” Vie said after a minute. “I know you can’t always, but…”

“No, I’m fine,” Dan turned to her, smiling, not wanting to worry her. “I’m fucking starving, Bugaboo. I didn’t eat lunch at all.” He knew that had been a bad thing to say immediately, because Vie’s face tensed visibly. She liked taking care of him, and it was really hard to pretend everything was okay around her, because she saw through him as if he was made of glass.

But like the fucking star in his proverbial sky that she was, Vie just handed him the soup instead of lecturing him. “Tell me if it’s cold.”

Danny sipped the soup from the mug and sighed, uncurling at last as the warmth spread throughout him. “No, it’s perfect.”

“Good.” Vie pulled a clump of hair away from his forehead and kissed it. “Are you okay to have butter? You need to have more on your stomach than a bit of soup.”

Danny glanced at the time. “I should still be good.” His stomach made a pitiful sound again, like the motors of an old computer whining in protest. “Oof. Can I have a sandwich, actually?”

“Yes you can.” Vie said over her shoulder from the kitchen. “I’ve got some cold cuts you can have.”

Dan wondered how she’d managed to memorize the foods he could and couldn’t have so well and so quickly. Maybe because she was so used to her own restrictions.

Within minutes, a sandwich was before him. Dan had long ago finished the soup and he eagerly took up the sandwich. He worried momentarily if this was going to be too much for his stomach, but it was still growling, so he should, reasonably, be fine.

He heard Vie tidying up as he ate, and the soft, domestic sounds were soothing to him, making him a bit drowsy. He hid a yawn behind his hand as he finished his sandwich and snuggled into the couch, pulling the blanket from the opposite armrest and wrapping it around his shoulders, mostly out of habit and not because he really felt cold.

“Don’t fall asleep on the couch,” Vie said, her voice suddenly very close. “Your neck will hurt like a bitch in the morning if you do.”

Dan whined in protest, but knew it was true. He groaned, rising to his feet, a yawn escaping him that actually hurt his jaw to produce. But, strangely, he wasn’t the stressful, exhausted tired that he sometimes found himself feeling. Rather, it was a sated kind of tired, a warm feeling. He felt nurtured and loved. It was better than nice, but that was the only word he could really think of.

He let the blanket slip off his shoulders as he wandered back towards Vie’s bedroom. He opened her door and padded in. Vie wasn’t a slob, but she wasn’t the neatest person either, and Dan found it strangely endearing that an abandoned shirt or sock could be found lying about here and there.

He had enough sense to remove his jeans. They would be plain uncomfortable to sleep in. But he was too tired to put on pjs, so this was his sleep attire for tonight. He faceplanted into the bed, sighing as his body collided with the memory foam. (He really needed to invest in a mattress of his own.) Moving aside a stuffed toy or two, Danny managed to maneuver his way under the covers, and snuggled into Vie’s pillows.

Her bed smelled like her, of vanilla and sugar and that slightly salty scent that was all her. It was intoxicating, and he had to concentrate on not getting a boner. Vie didn’t appreciate jizz on her sheets.

Dan closed his eyes and was just about to doze off when Vie came in. She didn’t say anything, just sat down on the edge of the bed and gently tucked his hair behind his ears. Even as close to sleep as he was, Danny could tell she had stuff on her mind, but was holding back for his sake. He hated how selfless she could be sometimes, and made a mental note to ask her about it tomorrow.

Vie gently pressed her lips to his, and he kissed back languidly. She didn’t let the kiss go on for long, and pulled away, making him whimper at the loss of contact. Vie turned on her desk lamp on the warmest setting, and an orange light pooled into the room. Danny watched her undress for as long as he could without actually getting hard; even as tired as he was, his dick was clearly still interested in tapping that.

Vie climbed into her bed beside him, not crowding him too much. “Is this okay?” She asked. “I don’t want you to overheat.”

Danny nodded, reaching out his arms pleadingly like a child asking for a favorite toy. He was 90% sure he was pouting, too: for some reason, being sleepy or sick made him regress back to childhood.

Vie didn’t mind, clearly, because she settled in, her head resting close to his as they faced each other, foreheads touching.

“Love you, Bugaboo,” Danny murmured, touching her nose with his own.

“Love you too, Lion.” Vie Eskimo-kissed him back. “Now, get some rest.”

Danny giggled. “Somebody’s taking the train to Sleepytime Junction.”

Vie smiled. “Somebody is so tired, he can barely function.”

Maybe she sang more of it. Dan certainly wasn’t conscious of it if she did. He was fast asleep, with Vie keeping vigil beside him


End file.
